It Starts With Goodbye
by TrueLoveAlways16
Summary: Ponyboy and a girl. Based on It Starts With Goodbye by Carrie Underwood. i dont own these guys but i wish i did! S.E. Hinton owns the characters
1. Saying Goodbye

It Starts with Goodbye

Chapter 1

The phone fell out of her hand. She started picturing her life without him. It was hard to without her heart breaking. She knows he will understand why she did what she did, just not for a long time. She packed her bags and got in her car. She started driving. She started breaking down while driving pass his house and seeing him to get to the first exit. She hopes time will heal her overtime. But she just doesn't know. She loves him with all her heart and more. How he looked so sad. She wanted to go back and tell him she was sorry and start kissing and hugging him. She knew she couldn't do that. She made her choice. She was leaving. She was going outside of Tulsa, Oklahoma. For the first time in her life. She turns on the radio and hears their song. She starts crying all over again. She started thinking about all the good times they had. Like one time, they heard this song, Bless the Broken Road, and he told her that the song described him. And her together. She smiled at the thought of him break dancing. Yet another memory I'll have to forget. She tells herself. The smile on her beautiful face fades away. She wants to turn the radio but she couldn't find the strength inside herself to turn it off. She pictured his face smiling at her in her mind. One time, he told her "Sara Beth, you and I both know it, you are born to fly". She remembered when he told her he loved her for the very first time. She cried at the memory she knew she'd never forget. He was her first love. A new song came on the radio. Stand by Rascal Flatts. It started raining right then. She remembered how he loved watching sunsets, reading books, and going to the movies. She would never forget him. Oh, and those eyes. Greenish-Grey she'd call it. Before she knew it, another song came on the radio, When Your Gone. She started crying and listening to the song at the same time. About 30 minutes later, she walked into a hotel.

"Sara Beth? Hey girl!" The lady at the front desk said. Sara Beth at that moment, knew she'd miss that boy everyday of her life.

the next chapters will mostly be about the boy 


	2. Still in Love with You

Disclaimer: Dont own characters except Sara Beth! The lyrics are from Still in Love With You by the Jonas Brothers. They own it. Not me :) 

Ponyboy's POV

I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. I hung up the phone and walked straight out the door and well, the first thing I saw was her driving past my house. With a boy in the front seat. With bags in the backseat. OhMyGod. She's not coming back. She really left me. She barely said goodbye. Ohmygod. I have no girlfriend. Two words come to mind when I think of girlfriend. Sara Beth.

No! She's not your girlfriend anymore Pony! I mentally yelled at myself. God. I'm alone.

No! you have Soda and Darry to help you! Duh! I mentally yelled at myself once again.

"I just can't belive it." I hear my voice. It sounds like when Johnny speaks. Which he rarely does. Johnny's my friend. My other friends are Dally Winston, he goes in and outta jail regularly. Two-Bit "Keith" Matthews. Steve Randal, my brothers' best friend who hates my guts because he thinks I'm a tag along. WHICH I AM NOT. I feel my feet moving. I don't know where I'm heading. My head is in the clouds thinking about Sara Beth. God, how come this is so hard?

Because Ponyboy, you LOVE her. Idiot. You've been together 2 years. Since you were 14 years old! I mentally yelled at myself yet again.

I walked until I got where I was heading.

I walked through the doors of the café. I needed to sing. I wanted to sing. My brothers, Sodapop Curtis, That IS his real name, and Darrell Curtis, Darry, don't know that I sing. But I really don't want to tell them. I walked up to the microphone and started singing just as I did, my brothers walked right in, and stared at me and I sung while thinking about all our memories:

She was all I ever wanted

She was all I ever needed and more

She walked out my door

Yeah she went away

Left my heart in two

Left me standing here

Singing all these blues

You left without a single word

Not even sorry

It might have hurt worse to hear you say

I'm leaving goodbye

But your smile still makes me sing

Another sad song

I can't forget it

Won't regret it

Cause I'm still in love with you

We had fun under the sun

And when winter came she'd be my angel

We were so in love

Left my heart in two

Left me standing here singing all this blues.

Yeah

You left without a single word

Not even sorry

It might have hurt worse to hear you say

I'm leaving goodbye

But your smile still makes my heart sing

Another sad song

Can't forget it

Wont regret it

Cause I'm still in love with you

Still in love with you

I don't know what hurts more baby

Seeing you with him or being alone, on my own

I know, he doesn't love you baby

Not like I did

oh whats the point

your not listening

anyway….

You left without a single word

Not even sorry

It might have hurt worse to hear you say

I'm leaving goodbye

But your smile still makes my heart sing

Another sad song

I can't forget it

Won't regret it

Cause I'm still in love with…

You left without a single word

Not even sorry

It might have hurt worse to hear you say

I'm leaving goodbye

But your smile still makes my heart sing

Another sad song

I can't forget it

Won't regret it

Cause I'm still in love with you

I finished singing and ran out the door. I didn't stop until I got to my house. I sat on the porch thinking about her.


	3. Stupid Love

Short chapter! Sorry.

Soda's POV

I watched my little brother, who is 16 now so I guess he's not little anymore, sing. Everyone loved it. The manager even wants to hire him as his lead band on Fridays and Sundays. But he didn't hear because he ran out the door. Darry and I walked out to find him.

" what do ya think happened?" I asked worriedly.

Darry shot me a sad smile and relpied " I don't know pepsi-cola. Lets go home and see if he's there."

10 minutes later…

"Pony!" I yelled and hugged by brother who hugged me back.

Darry started talking," Ponyboy what happened? We heard you sing. Your really good. The manager told us he wants to hire you to sing!"

Pony looked up to the sky and shook his head. Finally after what seemed like years to me, probably because I had too much sugar, pony spoke.

"Sara Beth."

Darry and I looked at Pony confused. Pony took a deep breath in and said," Sara Beth…. Broke up with me today. She said that….. Oh My God! Why am I so stupid!!"

Your not stupid pony!" me and Darry said at the same time.

" yes I am!! She said she cheated on me. With James…… he plays on the football team and ummmm… he's a Soc for pete's sake!" Pony said quietly.

Me and darry hugged him tightly.

"it'll be okay pony. You have us. You want us to go kick James' ---"I started to cuss but Pony cut me off saying " SB—I mean Sara Beth… left Tulsa with him so I don't think he or she are coming back ANY time soon!!! I need time to think guys..."

Ponyboy POV

God. She hates me. She cheated on me!

Soda and Darry looked concerned so I said "Just another girl right" and I tried to laugh.

Darry spoke " Ponyboy you and SB were as close as Sandy and Soda were! How can you say that? I know your hear-"

"Dar… I really just need time to think. I'll be back by my curfew. See ya'll."

I walked off as I said this and they looked at me. I said this as I walked:

"Lies. The relationship was all lies. When she said she was going to "a book club meeting" she was sneeking off to see James! UGH! Stupid… Stupid love. Cupid, do me a favor and leave me alone for a while won't you?" (oh yeah the day is the day after February 14th..)

Soda and Darry ran to catch up to me and said….


	4. Sunrise and Surprizes

Last time: Darry and Soda came running towards me and said…

Pony POV

"it'll be alright Pony. Me and Darry will look after ya."

Soda said softly while hugging me.

Darry stood kind of awkward in the background as of trying to think of something to say.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, we went in the house. I didn't go to sleep. How could I? I kept thinking:'What did I do to deserve this?' and the always famous question at the end of a breakup: 'Why?'. I decided to go outside. It turns out the sun was rising so I watched that. Then I had a flashback…

"Pony! No haha stop i- haha" Sara Beth giggled while I tickled her one sunny Saturday afternoon in the front yard of my house.

"all you have to do is say 'pony is the most wonderful boyfriend I've ever had he is so handsome!" I said while laughing while she tried to tickle me but it wasn't working. That much. Soda, Darry, Two-bit, Johnny and Dally were there watching us while laughing, mostly Soda though he was on a sugar rush. Johnny laughed quietly. Two-bit kept saying " Sara Beth! Don't give in! You can do it!" over and over again.

end Flashback

I sighed as I kept replaying the memories of her and me. That's when I saw her though just walking down the street. She had on a blue dress. She had blond/brown hair. It was really pretty, of course I barely noticed her because of ya know… my girlfriend dumped me yesturday over the stupid phone! Gosh.. SB was so….

"Golly, She sure is pretty." I heard someone say behind me interrupting my thoughts. I jumped a little and looked behind me, sure enough, it was good ole' Two-bit Matthews with a mickey mouse shirt on.

"hey two-bit" I said quietly.

" hey kid whatcha doin' out here this early?"

"funny, I could ask YOU the same thing…" I laughed as I said it.

Two-Bit laughed and said," Pony, I heard about—"

I just didn't want to hear it. I decided it was a good time now as ever to go watch Mickey Mouse.

"hey two—bit want to go watch mickey mouse? I'll fix ya some chocolate cake!" I said in a fake cheery tone which I hoped would take his mind off of the next subject he was about to talk about.

"Yeah sure kid!" He jumped up and ran into the house. I sighed once more and walked in hearing the phone ring. I answered it.

"hello?"

"p-p-p-p-p ony?" I heard that voice and I knew. Sara Beth.

"Sara Be-e-th?" I squeaked. My brothers must have heard me from the kitchen they walked in the living room and sat down. Darry in his chair, Soda on the couch with his DX shirt on.

" p-p-p-pony I need to t-a-a-a-l-l-k to y-o-u. I'm st-t-ill in Tu-Tulsa." SB spoke softly.

"Where do you want to meet at? How about the DX? 5 minutes?" I spoke fast.

"Ya. S-e-e y-o-u." She said then hung up.

I hung up the phone. Grabbed the keys and raced out the door before anyone had a chance to say a word.


	5. Lord, what do i do now?

Sara Beth POV

I woke up feeling horrible about how I left things back in Tulsa. With Ponyboy. I left my heart with him. Finally,I decided to go sight seeing. I found this coffee shop so I decided to look in it. All of the pictures reminded me of Pony. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Yes: I told Pony I cheated on him with James Yes: I told James me and Pony were over No: I don't love James. Yes: I do love Pony. I don't know why I cheated on him. I don't ever remember feeling this kind of hurt before. Before Pony, and me James went out. I broke up with him. James hit me. He still does. James made me cheat on Pony. I rubbed my arms where the devil in human form hit me last night. Gosh, why does my heart feel like I broke it a million times? "Duh!" my voice in my head yelled to me. "you broke up with the one guy you love!" Gosh, why did I cheat on him? "because you're an idiot. That's why." I mentally yelled at myself once again. It's only been one day and I'm already thinking about him. That's when I realized it. I don't deserve to be abused by my "boyfriend". Pony never did that to me! I love Pony! Not James!

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF THE HOTEL?!" James yelled at me.

I walked over to him and said," I'm going back James. I-I- I love pony. Its ove-e-r."

James drug me to the hotel and hit me a lot harder than he used to.

"what?! Sara beth baby!" I could tell he was drunk. He always gets drunk. When he finally stopped hitting me I ran. I ran until I got to my car. I started pulling away only to see James passed out in the rearview mirror. I sighed. I looked at the gas meter and the car still had plenty enough I figured or at least to get where I am heading. Tulsa, Oklahoma. I ran my fingers through my hair as and I turned up the radio. About 3 ½ hours later I saw a car following me. I pulled over. James. He was still drunk. He got in the car and told me how much he was sorry and he'd never hit me again or never touch a drop of alcohol again. I started to talk saying how it was over and all, then he hit me. Really bad. I could barely breathe. I hadn't felt this bad since my parent's accident. It was horrible. He took my car. My dad gave me that car as a birthday present 3 ½ years ago just before I met Ponyboy Curtis. The boy who changed my life forever. When my parents died Pony was there for me. James was making out with a bar stool at the local

bar, stoned and drunk at the same time. Anyway, I managed to walk the rest of the way to that same local bar in which I cheated on Pony with James. I kept walking until I saw a pay phone. I actually had enough money to call him. Not James. Not a cab. Ponyboy Curtis. The one and only. I called him. I almost hung up but then I heard his voice.

"hello?" the auburn haired boy said.

"p-p-p-p-pony?" I said so soft I didn't even think it was me.

He sounded shocked,"Sara Be-e-th?" He squeaked. Man how I love this boy. No. How I love this man.

"p-p-pony I need to t-a-a-a-l-l-k to y-o-u. I'm st-till in Tu-Tulsa.

" Where do you want to meet me at? DX? 5 minutes?" He spoke fast. I nearly laughed. I didn't dare do it though. 'It hurtsto breathe I don't even want to know what it feels like to laugh.' I couldn't tell him that though. I had to meet him. I need help. I need it fasr.

"ya. S-e-e y-o-u." I hung up and tried to pick myself up and make it to the DX in 5 minutes.

'I can just picture him. Not saying anything and grabbing the car keys. Gosh, Lord what do I do now?'


	6. Jesus Take the Wheel

Quick AN: Hey guys! Here's an update. This chapter is based upon Jesus take the Wheel by Carrie Underwood. I really love that song so I decided to make a chapter out of it. Don't worry, Soda/Darry/Pony lovers, He'll survive. Thanks for reading! Oh FYI this chapter is mostly about Pony. I'm going to write another chapter tonight don't worry! R&R please!

Ponyboy POV

I was driving like a madman down the streets of Tulsa, Oklahoma. Actually, I was just past my house. Someone, SODA, forgot to put gas in the car. It was barely making it at 72 mph. That isn't fast enough. I had to get there in a hurry. Snow was flying everywhere.

'I hope she's all right. She sounded really hurt.' I must have gone into one of my daydreams or something because the next thing I knew I was flying across the road. I saw my life pass before his eyes. "16 years ain't long enough Pony" Johnny's word echoed to this day. I let go of the wheel and said "Jesus take the wheel take it from my hands cuz I can't do this on my own. I'm letting go. Give me one more chance. Save me from this road I'm on. Jesus take the wheel." My eyes were shut tight as the car was spinning. I prayed. I prayed like heck. I didn't want to die.

'I'm too young! Oh god oh god.' " Please God. Give me one more chance. Jesus take the wheel. Save me from this road I'm on. I'm letting go." I prayed like I'd never prayed before. I knew I looked like I was talking to myself, but honestly, I felt a big weight lifted of my shoulders since my friends and my parents' deaths.

Soda POV

"Ya'll know where he was heading?" I asked in a worried tone.

Darry went out to see where he was going. Two-bit looked at me and shrugged while watching Mickey Mouse. I finally decided to go outside with Darry. He was rushing up the street.

"SODA! Pony's about to crash! Call 9-1-1! Hurry!!" He yelled at me as I saw Ponyboy trying to halt the vehicle. I rushed, no I ran, to the phone. I told them about Pony then rushed out to see what I could do to help my little brother. His eyes were closed. He looked like he was… praying?

"What the-" I started but then I saw Pony take his hands off the wheel saying something. Darry dropped down on his knees. He was praying. I rushed over and prayed like crazy with him for our little brother.

Ponyboy POV

Suddenly I felt the car halt. I was almost out the window. Forgot to put my seatbelt on. I saw something.

"Soda? Da-" then I passed out.


	7. What Happened?

Ponyboy POV

I woke up on the couch. When I tried to sit up I screamed in pain and shut my eyes close quickly.

"Pony? Hey Soda he's awake!" Darry's voice said trying to calm me down.

"I need to get to Sara Beth,Dar." I said softly, it hurt to talk.

"you can't pony you have broken ribs. You have to stay here honey." Soda's voice softly said to me.

"Soda.." I replied as I opened my eyes to see my brothers sitting beside the couch.

"What happened??" I asked even though I already knew sort of what had happened on that road.

"You lost control of the car and you didn't have your seat belt on. Pony, first you hit a tree then, you went flying out the side window." Darry replied.

"oh" that was all I could manage before I got up off the couch.

"woah! Where you heading?" Soda asked me in a shocked voice. "you can't go Pony. Your hurt."

I thought about it for a minute and said while walking out the door ,"My heart is going to hurt a lot worse if I don't get to see her face and make sure she's okay and not hurt."

Even when I was hurt with broken ribs I was still too fast for them. Soda and Darry finally decided I could go, probably because I was out of there sight and they knew I wasn't going to listen to them anyhow. I managed to open the door to the DX when I got there and I saw her. Bruises all over her face. It looked like she could barely breathe.

"Sara Beth?" I asked not sure if it was my imagination.

"Ponyboy! Oh my goodness what-" she paused for air which looked like a struggle. "What happened?" I asked before she could continue.

"Listen Pony, I better start from the-" She paused again to struggle to get air. I picked her up.

"Pony no! Your hurt-" she started to argue but I cut in

"SB, you look like you're about to pass out. I'm taking you to my house. No arguments."

I carried her out the door and up our street before she passed out. I looked down at her and I was panicking. Oh crap. Oh crap. I kept thinking those words over and over. ' I don't think my heart can take it if-" I cut myself off by walking in my house. Soda and Darry were all over me. Mostly Darry before he realize Sara Beth. He helped me carry her to the couch. Soda called 9-1-1. Before I knew it I was passed out beside Sara Beth.


	8. Talking to Soda

Sara Beth POV

I woke up on something soft. Really soft. I opened my eyes and were met by Sodapop Curtis, the one and only. I was kinda wishin it was Ponyboy, but… wait where is pony?

"S-S-Soda?" I stuttered causing him to look up at me.

"Sara Beth. P-P-Pony hasn't woke u-up ye-yet." He replied stuttering just like me.

"What happened Soda?" I asked pleadingly almost. He started from where Pony had his accident and told me Pony told him and darry he really needed to see me. No matter how bad he was hurt.

"the kid is so dang fast. Even when he's hurt." Soda chuckled. He finished telling me how Pony carried me home and put me on the couch. Soda told me I had passed out cold and then not 5 minutes later Pony did, too. I was nearly crying by this time.

"Soda. It-It's a-a-all my fault!! I shouldn't hav-have left him." I said crying my heart out. I didn't even know if he could understand.

"Sara Beth, you hurt him real bad. Even if it was only a day. What happened? You can tell me." Soda said calming me down a whole lot.

"You know I cheated on Pony. Right?"

Soda looked shocked but said,"no, but continue."

"Well, I didn't really have a choice ya dig? I met James at a party before me and Pony ever met. We dated but then we broke up because I caught him cheating on me with some hooker or something." I took a deep breath in, which still hurt but I continued.

"James came back and start-started hi-" I couldn't even say it. I finally got up the courage to tell him, " He hit me soda. Abused me. Everyday. He told me to break up with Pony saying I was cheating on Pony with him. I didn't have a choice." I had tears going down my face. Surprisingly, Soda got up and hugged me.

"You need to tell Pony. When he wakes up. The doctor says it might be at least a week before he wakes up." He told me softly.

To my surprise, and Soda's, someone walked in my room carrying flowers. I shuddered a little thinking it was James.

'oh no. he can't come back! No! please no!' I thought to myself.

"G-G-Go away J-James" I said softly.

Soda put his arm around me protectively, reading my thoughts. He's always been that way to me. Like a older brother, since I don't have any siblings.

The strange figure in the doorway chuckled a little and said, "I ain't no James."

When he stood out I was shocked.


	9. I Love You More

Last time...

When he stood out I was shocked.

Sara Beth POV

When he stood out I was shocked. My mouth was hanging open. It was the one and only Ponyboy Curtis. I managed to see him before Soda, I ran to him and hugged him tightly ignoring the pain in my chest. I started crying. He wiped the tears away and started talking to me.  
"Sara Beth, it's okay, I'm here. don't cry. I hate it when your sad."

_oh my god he is the sweetest! _

I finally got myself together and got back in my bed. I watched as Soda called Darry inside and all three brothers hugged. I smiled a small smile.

"Wait.. Pony aren't you supposed to be in bed? The doctor told us you have broken ribs" Darry said slightly smiling at his brothers.

Soda winked and said,"Come on Darry, Let these two lovebirds talk."

Soda and Darry went to the waiting room,I'm guessing.

"Ponyboy." I said softly. He sat down on the empty bed beside me. I started telling him the same thing I told Soda not even 10 minutes ago. I was crying so hard it hurt. Pony had anger in his eyes. That made me scared, I was positive he was angry at me.

"Pony i know i messed up. it's okay. I'll jus-" I was cut off by a sweet kiss on the lips. I looked at Ponyboy shocked. He smiled one of those smiles that makes him resemble Soda even if he doesn't think so.

"SB," He used my nickname which made me feel a whole lot better," I want to kick James' butt for ever laying a finger on you. I'm not angry with you. I love you."

It was automatic what i said next.

"I love you more." I said it quietly, I wasn't sure he heard me. With his smile I could tell he heard me.

I moved over on the bed so he could lay down by me. I patted the bed with my hand. Pony moved over to where I was and pulled me into his arms. I automatically drew back. He had broken ribs.

"Pony. Doesn't it hurt?" I asked softly.

Pony flashed me a smile and said jokingly, "Nah,Come on you know you can't resist me." He even cocked his eyebrow like Two-Bit does. It makes me laugh. I think that's why he did it. I laughed and smiled. A nurse came in and said,"the Doctor wants to give you some medicine so you can sleep without pain."

I suddenly lost my smile.

_I can't see Pony if i'm asleep._

Pony must have read my thoughts and said,"It's okay, i'll be right here in the next bed."

He kissed me on the forehead and moved to the next bed. It looked like a struggle. I nodded at the nurse. She sent the medicine flowing through my veins. As I was drifting off to sleep I heard Pony say, "I love you SB."

I smiled as my eyes closed. I knew everything would be alright as long as I had Ponyboy.

AN: End of Chapter! Hope ya liked it. R&R!!


	10. How?

Ponyboy POV

It has been about 3 weeks after the accidents. Plural. Sara Beth's wasn't really a accident, but.. mine was. I just got out of the hospital. I walked out and of course, I found James by Sara Beth's' car, She got a job at the hospital. She says she might want to be a nurse. When I got to a better view,I beat the living crap out of that boy. My momma used to say violence is never the solution, but I think if she knew James like I did She'd be okay with it. James was so bad had to go to the hospital which, thankfully, we were in the parking lot of. I drug him in the hospital and laid him on the floor. I walked out like nothing had happened. Sara Beth and I had gotten along real good the past few weeks. She stayed with her aunt and uncle who I just met a couple days ago. They're real good people. I liked them. Soda and Darry were at work, they accidently forgot I guessed. I decided to walk home. The sun was shining as I walked along Penny Lane down towards my street. I took a left and started thinking about stuff. School. Getting a job to help out even though Darry will never even consider it but he might since i'd been doing good in school plus he had heard me sing that day Sara Beth left me. School got out a few days before Sara Beth left which seemed like years ago to me even though it had only been a few weeks. I sighed as I continued walking toward my house. I couldn't believe my parents' death anniversary was coming up in the next few weeks. I tried to shrug it off as I walked up the steps and into my house.

"Hey guys. Guess who's home?" I said excitedly to the people who were in the room.

Everyone (Steve,Soda,Darry,Two-bit, Johnny) looked at me. I saw guilt in Darry and Sodas' eyes.

They rushed to hug me.

"Pony- We didn't forget. We had to pick up something for ya. Since ya know, your birthday is coming up soon." Soda said in a rush.

"Close ya eyes pony!" Darry said calmly.

I obeyed.

They lead me outside.

"can i open my eyes?" I asked excitedly.

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled at me at the same time.

I opened my eyes to find no other than a car! Ya know what I said?

Three Words.

"Oh.My.God."

I couldn't believe it. They bought me a car! A CAR!

"How?" I asked finally while looking inside MY car.

Before Darry could answer Soda did.

"Darry knew this guy at work who was selling a car and he sold it cheap!"

I hugged both my brothers.

"Thanks Guys."

Two-bit was like,"aww how sweet. _brotherly loveee" _He slurred as he tried to walk down the steps but missed them and fell down straight on his butt. Drunk again.

" Can I go pick up Sara Beth in it? She'll flip!" I asked and walked inside with everybody.

Darry tossed me the keys and I ran out like a madman.

_I can't wait to see Sara Beth's reaction! oh.my.god. I have a CAR!_

Those were my repeated thoughts as I drove to the hospital.


	11. One and Only

Sara Beth POV

"Oh my gosh! Pony! Did your brothers' get it for you?" I asked my boyfriend excitedly.

Pony smiled and got out of the car. I just got off work as a assistant to nurses throughout the hospital. It's really cool. I was walking out the doors when I saw Pony driving a new car.

"Yeah! They surprised me with it! Instead of getting me out of the hospital they get me a car. Fair enough for me." He said all in a rush and hugging me. I laughed and hugged him back.

"Wanna take a girl for a ride? My car won't start." I sighed as I spoke.

He looked at me and said,"I can fix it."

Pony started walking towards my car. I rushed to catch up with him. Good gosh he sure was fast, even walking.

"Pony, you know you can't fix a car. Soda's the master remember? You learned this the hard way last time.. when ya know you tried to change my oil and had oil all over and ended up having to take 3, yes 3 ladies and gentleman,3 showers to get it all off." I laughed when I pictured Pony covered with oil.

He smiled and said,"Well.. true. Maybe this time will be different 'cuz i'm not changing any oil." He winked and looked under my cars' hood.

After 5 minutes I sighed and said, "well??"

I was getting impatient because I just worked a 5 hour shift, I usually only worked about 3 ½ hours, and I skipped lunched.

"Sara Beth!" someone yelled to me. I turned to see that it was Cindi, She was the head nurse.

"Hey Cindi. What's up?" I asked hoping she didn't need another hand during the late shift.

Pony managed to nod a hello. I smiled and went back to looking at Cindi, who had a envelope in her hand.

"You forgot that today was pay day! Good work Sara Beth. See ya next thursday." She smiled and left me holding the envelope.

I tore it open and smiled at the number. I put it back in the envelope and looked up. I found Pony looking down with curious eyes.

"How much?" He wondered outloud.

"let's just say it's enough to get my aunt a present for her birthday... or maybe enough to get a certain Ponyboy a gift for his 17th birthday!"

Pony smiled and came over to me slowly.

"no pony! not again!" I said laughing.

He came forwards and tickled me all the way to the ground. I managed to get up and get in my car, which suddenly started.

He looked confused,"Pony, my aunt and uncle are gonna worry if I don't get home soon. thanks for the fix! I'm amazed that you didn't get anything on you! Make sure to tell Soda about this glorious event that happened: YOU, Ponyboy Curtis, fixed my car." I laughed.

He came up to my rolled down window,laughed and said, "I'll call ya tonight okay?" He kissed me on the cheek.

"Yeah. I'll be looking forward to it!" I laughed and said bye.

I pulled out of the parking lot knowing I was right when I first met him:

_Ponyboy's the one. The one and only._

AN: Hey! this is the next to last chapter. thanks for the reviews... keep on reading my stories and reviewing.. :) Bye!! oh FYI: i'll be updating my other stories later (Tomorrow).Byee 


	12. The End?

about 3 years later

Ponyboy POV

_oh my gosh. oh my gosh. I'm so nervous. Oh my gosh. What if she leaves me standing here??_

**_No! _**said a angry little voice in my head **_She won't leave you! you know that!_**

I walked down the aisle with everyone staring at me, but the only people I could see was Soda and Darry. The gang was there of course. All of the guys were my best man's. I sighed and continued walking until I got to the alter. The brides' maids had already walked down the aisle.

_oh my god. _

I kept thinking over and over again. The music had started. Today was the day Sara Beth and I will be together forever.

Or at least that's what I thought until I saw Sara Beth's best friend, Jessica, the maid of honor, rush out to see what was taking Sara Beth so long.

All I heard was,"NO! I can't do this!". I think everyone in the whole church heard it. I tried to move my feet to go see what's happening, but they wouldn't budge. I stood frozen in the same spot until I saw Jessica come through the doors. I heard a car start. My heart stopped. I couldn't breathe.

_oh my god._

Jessica whispered in my ear,"She wanted me to hand you this Pony. I'm very sorry." She hugged me and went God knows where.

I looked at the letter. Looked at the people in the room. I opened the letter carefully. It read:

_Dear Pony,_

_I'm so sorry I had to do this, I fell in love with someone else. I-_

My heart stopped again. I really couldn't breathe now. I didn't finish reading it.

"_Fell in love with someone else?_" My mind wondered over who it could be and why she did this to me after all we'd been through. James. Graduation. College life. Just after we graduated, I proposed to Sara Beth. She was thrilled.

"th-the wedding.."

_is that my voice? gosh, i sound horrible._

Soda and Darry rushed to my side immediately. I managed to get my voice back.

"The wedding has been... cancelled. I want to thank you all for coming." I walked down the aisle when I finished making my speech. Soda was the first one of the gang to reach me.

"Pony? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

I didn't say anything as I walked down the church steps. I handed him the letter Jessica gave me not 5 minutes ago. The gang met up with me and Soda at this point. Darry looked confused.

"Read it after Soda." I said my voice threatening to crack and release all the tears that i've been holding since Jessica handing me the letter. I walked away letting the gang read the letter. I sighed as I walked. Even while walking they couldn't catch up with me. I eventually ran to the nearest bar. I wasn't going to sing my troubles this time. Me and a huge bottle of vodka will be good buddies tonight.


	13. Authors Note

**Hey guys! this is just a author's note. I want to know... should I make a sequel for It Starts With Goodbye? review or PM me your vote! If you vote I should: Give me a suggestion for a name. :)**

**If you vote I shouldn't: Well.. whichever one gets the most votes wins! Thanks for all your reviews. I'll be working on a new story most likely very soon! Thanks again!**

**Troyella07**


End file.
